The New School Year
by Schnozberry
Summary: There are new kids, new adventures, and new transfers. I have no idea what to put here otherwise XD No Pairings available yet
1. Chapter 1

A/n hey! I'm back, and I've decided to start a new story. The others I've given up on, but I hope that this one is going to be good. :D Read and Review!

Chapter One

"MarySue Robinson?" The secretary looked at the girl.

The girl looked up, brushing her brown hair out of her face. She gulped, and avoided the secretary's eyes. She got up, and walked over. Her parents followed her, grinning. Their daughter had gotten into Kadic Academy, and they thought her grades were too low, but she got in.

MarySue raised her violet eyes to meet the secretary's gray ones. Her irises had a slightly blue color around them, so you knew she wore contacts. She hated her natural eye color anyways, mud brown? Puh-leaze.

The secretary jerked her head at the office, MarySue sighed. It was time, she clutched her schoolbag to her chest, and walked in. She wore loose clothing, that didn't hug her body all that much. She was painfully aware of her non-flat stomach, so she sucked it in. She took a deep breath, and walked in. She hated her body, but her face was pretty. The only thing she didn't like was that it was prone to break-outs. She had a cluster of red zits between her eyebrows, and as soon as she got out of the office, she'd grab her base-ball cap, and pull it over her eyes.

The meeting went okay, and as her parents waved and drove off, she ran towards her classroom. She HATED school, she never tried. She didn't get good grades, she didn't try all that much either.

She sat down in class, after glancing around at everyone. She gulped, and dipped her cap lower on her face. She sat down in the back, next to the window, and began gazing out. She closed her eyes, and sneezed. She opened them again, and looked up.

"What are you doing in my seat?" An extremely annoying voice asked her.

MarySue looked up. "I-I'm sorry, but I was here first..?" She liked this seat, all the other window seats were taken now. She didn't want to move, she looked around to see why this seat was important to the girl. The girl probably didn't want to see the forest, and MarySue's eyes settled on a brown haired boy's head. Bingo.

"You'd get just as good a view in that seat over there," She pointed across the room at the seat behind the boy.

"Good, now go!" The girl pulled MarySue up, and pushed her towards the seat that she had been pointing to. MarySue tripped over her shoelace, and fell, her books spilling out of her bag, and sliding under various tables.

She cast her eyes down, "O-okay…" She murmured, and picked up her pencils. She went around, picking up the pencils, and went to take her seat.

"You missed one." The brown hair boy said as she took her seat. He set her science book down on the table, and turned back to his friend.

"Thank you!" MarySue smiled at him, but he didn't notice. The school year might not be so bad after all.

A/n any good so far? It's been a while since I've written stuff for Code Lyoko, so the characters are a little fuzzy in my mind. I've mostly been RPing recently, but I need to actually write for real! Tell me what you think. .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

MarySue looked at the cafeteria. She blinked, and settled down on the floor. She looked at her lunch. She was never really good at the dieting thing, she'd grabbed nearly everything off the lunch line. She bit down into the cornbread, and chewed as she scanned the cafeteria some more. There was the boys from her science class… and the girl.

Who was walking over to MarySue right now…

"I saw you talk to Ulrich earlier." The girl said.

"Mm…hm…" MarySue looked at the girl, and swallowed her cornbread. "Why? Does it matter?"

"Yes, Ulrich is mine."

"I did not know that." MarySue said with sarcasm. She blinked at her comment. She nearly never said anything like that to a person she barely knew.

"So we understand each other." The girl looked at MarySue.

"Yeah… I guess."

"Good! Remember I'm Sissy, and you don't want to mess with me." Sissy walked off.

MarySue looked back down at her lunch, and stood up. She wasn't hungry anymore. She looked at a boy who apparently was eating everything. She stood up and walked over.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for earlier." She smiled at Ulrich, "And I saw that…" She looked at the boy with purple hair. "Um… he was eating everyone else's lunch so…" She bit her lower lip. "I'm not that hungry and I didn't want to let this food-" The tray was out of her hands, and Odd was eating her pudding. "Go to waste…" She smiled shakingly, and walked off.

One of the boy's computers bleeped, and MarySue glanced at the boy over her shoulder. The whole group ran off. She blinked, and followed them. They disappeared before she could catch up with them. She walked all around the clearing where she'd glimpsed them, and stepped over the sewer entrance. She looked at in, and saw that it was slightly open.

With a grunt of effort, she moved it. She dropped down into it, and saw a flash of clothing off at the end of the tunnel, going up a ladder. She ran towards it, although she wasn't that fast. She climbed up the ladder, and into the factory.

She gulped as she saw the elevator go down. She hated rope climbing. She pulled her sleeves so that they covered her hands, and grasped the rope. She held on tight, and shrieked as she went down. She held onto the rope, her eyes shut tight.

Jeremy had heard the shriek, and went to investigate.

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

MarySue gulped, and let go of the rope with her legs. Setting her feet on the floor, bouncing a little to make sure it was solid, she let go of the rope. Her sleeves receded to her wrists, and she looked at Jeremy, wide-eyed.

"M-MarySue." She managed to stutter. Jeremy just stared at her. "I-I'm new." She looked at her feet. "I-I'm sorry… I'll go…" She looked up at the rope. "Back… up…" She cringed mentally at the thought of climbing up the rope.

"Jeremy." He looked at her. "Why are you here?" He asked stiffly.

"I-I followed you. Your computer made bleepy noises." She muttered. Jeremy continued staring.

"Oh…kay…" He looked at her oddly. "You're the girl who gave Odd lunch just a few minutes ago."

"Yes…" She nodded. "And it would be nice if you told me what you're doing here."

"No." He walked off.

"Oh…" She blinked, and followed him. He ignored her basically. She watched as he punched in the code, and walked into the computer room.

She was silent as he talked into the microphone. She sat on the floor, and watched. Why had she come here, if she was just going to sit in the corner? She could do that in class.

She waited until Jeremy went to the bathroom, and walked over to the computer. She picked up a discarded manual, and flipped through it.

She punched in one of the codes, and looked at the screen. She was stupid. A countdown had started. She was blowing up the factory, she knew it. She went over to the ladder, and climbed down. She saw the scanner, cool, nuclear protecting thingies. She stepped into one, and waited for the BOOM.

She was… an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

No boom?

MarySue looked up. Okay… maybe there was a boom, she wasn't on Earth that was for sure. She stood up shaking, and looked at the trees. She ran her hand across one, but couldn't feel anything. In fact, she couldn't feel anything really, she was sort of… numb.

"Is this heaven?" She murmured to herself, and in the middle of her ponderings a laser shot in front of her nose. "Eep!" She leaped back, and stared at the creature. It was a bee… hornet… thing.

"Bee, bee, bee, bee…" She chanted in her head. Bees! Oh she hated bees! She broke into a run. She didn't stop to think about the fact that the hornet was obviously faster than she was.

It swerved in front of her, and looked her in the eye… with… its… eye?

She gulped, and then the hornet blew up. Her hands flew up to her face, and she peered at whoever blew the hornet up.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked in a surprised tone. He was… purple… MarySue stared. "Hey aren't you the girl who gave me-"

"Lunch, yeah, I know." Mary interrupted. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Lyoko!"

"Lyoko."

"Lyoko!"

MarySue stared. "What was that?" She pointed to where the thing had hovered earlier.

"A Hornet."

"Ah…. Why did it attack me?"

"Well…" He looked at her. "You don't look like you're possessed by XANA."

"Yes, I believe I have full control of my limbs right now." She paused. "Who's XANA?"

"Jeremy will explain it to you later. DUCK!" MarySue ducked, covering her head with her hands. She looked down at her outfit. She wore blue jeans, with a gun holster hooked on the belt. Her shirt was a camoflauge t-shirt, and she wore on of those fishing hat type hats. Not something she would've worn at home, not all together like that.

She grabbed the gun out of the gun holster, and looked at it. Oh…kay… she didn't know how to use this thing.

She looked up to see a big round ball heading towards them. "Uh… guy?"

"Its Odd!"

"Yes, that is odd." She said, referring to the round black thingie.

"No, my name!"

She looked at him. "Really?"

"No time for that!" He shot an arrow at the megatank.

She looked at where the megatank had been, and saw a tower turn from red to a light shade of blue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

She felt a strange sensation as she materialized on Earth again. It felt like she was being sucked through a straw, then blown out that straw at a dartboard. Not a particularly comfy dartboard either, but what comfort is a dart board when you're flying at it really really fast?

She was in the scanner again. She had slammed her head against the side, and her legs weren't in a position to be useful right now. In fact they were above her head with her feet against the wall. She was flexible yeah, but that position hurt!

The doors opened, and Odd and Ulrich were standing in front of her.

"Hey isn't she the-"

"Lunch! Yeah, I know! Get me out!" She squirmed, and managed to hit her head with her knee, and tangled herself up even more.

Ulrich and Odd managed to pull her out, and set her on her feet. Then the scanners let Aelita and Yumi out.

"Who's she?" Aelita asked angling her head to the left. MarySue looked at her.

"MarySue…" She said quietly, and stepped back a bit. "Um… So… what was that?"

The group looked at each other. Jeremy came down, and looked at MarySue.

"I didn't transfer her." He said to them. "How she got on Lyoko I don't know."

"I punched some keys, and I thought the computer was going to blow up and…" She trailed off, now that she thought about it that was really dumb of her.

"Ah…"

"Yeah… I'm an idiot." She looked down at her feet.

"Well, I guess we should explain everything." Jeremy said slowly.

"Yes. That would help."

Jeremy sighed, and explained everything.

MarySue stared. The group was silent.

"Oh…kay…" She sat down in the open scanner, propping her head on her hand.

"Well… we should get back to class." Someone said.

MarySue nodded, and stood up. She walked briskly towards the elevator and waited for the rest of the group.

Dinner

MarySue was waved over to the table by the group. She blinked, and sat down next to Aelita, across from Ulrich, and diagonal from Odd. She was quiet as the others talk, and instead focused on twirling the spaghetti around her fork.

She glanced over at a bulletin board, and read what was on it. A dance, maybe she'd go, tomorrow's menu… and a play…

A play… The word echoed in MarySue's mind. She liked plays, which one was it?

She got up, and walked over to the flyer. She gasped, and grinned. Les Miserables! Les Miserables! She nearly jumped for joy.

She loved that musical! She paused, and thought it over. Cossette was the lead, but she was a soprano, she couldn't play her. As if she'd get the part anyways.

Eponine had 'On My Own' a song that MarySue knew by heart, but the first verse gave her problems.

Fontine... maybe, it depended on if she could pull off Lovely Ladies.

Mrs. Thenardier. She could get that role, she was sure.

Aim low and you don't get disappointed. She smiled, Mrs. Thenardier was an okay part, and she was a sort of villain. The villains were the funnest to play.

MarySue corrected herself. More fun.

She'd try out. She grinned. She'd be Mrs. Thenardier, and she'd be good at it too.


End file.
